Jenny: The Doctor's New Compainon
by Vislor Turlough
Summary: Jenny was a normal girl. Until she met The Doctor. It rated Teen for a TINY bit of violence and maybe a little slice of death later. I would rate it less but the other ratings are too low. I know the first chapter is "meh", but the second is better, and the thrid will be really exciting. I hadn't really got in to it when writing the first chapter. I kinda new to this kind of thing.
1. A Whoosing in the Night

**A Whooshing in the Night**

Jenny was laying awake in her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep. She would be on the line between awake and asleep, and then all her problems would come back. What happened in the past year, she just couldn't forget it. It was always like this. Day in, day out. She hated it, but there was nothing she could do. She was thinking about it all when she hears a strange noise outside. There was the usual sound of cars going bye, but over that there was louder noise than the cars. It was a sound she couldn't place, no matter how hard she tried. It was a kind of whooshing noise. Confused, she went to go get her mom. In her mom's room there was a double bed. One side was flat, empty.

"Why should I wake her," Jenny mumbled to herself, "what can she do that I can't. Maybe if dad hadn't been taken away by strange things that mom keeps refusing to talk about." She started to teared up. "Stop you fool. Pull yourself together. This is not the time to get emotional. I got see what that noise was." Jenny, even though she was only twelve at the time, was brave and ready to take on whatever danger lied in the front yard. She popped on her hat and coat and went to see what the all the trouble was.

Outside she was even more confused than she was inside. There was a box, that she was certain wasn't there before. It has words on it, "police box" is what the words read. Was it a bomb, a robot, or worse? She had no way of knowing. She heard a sound from inside the box. A sound like footsteps.

"Come out and show yourself or I'll burn your box thing to ashes!" she lied, but she sure did wish it was true that she could burn the stupid box. The doors of the box flung open, and to her shock, out came a surprisingly friendly looking young man, his hands were up, though he did not look afraid. He was even weirder than the box, he even had a piece of celery pinned to his jacket. "I'm not here to hurt you, you know," said the strange man. "I'm The Doctor, and if you'll just let me be on my way…."

"You wish, mister." Jenny pulled out a gun. Or, at least it looked like a gun. It was really a water gun, but he didn't know that. She hoped he didn't. What she really hoped is she wouldn't have to shoot it. The Doctor sighed, and it was clear he was thinking "here we go again". Jenny escorted The Doctor to a walk-in closet. She shoved him inside and locked the door.

"Okay, let's get down to business," she said through the door, "Why were you in my yard, and what is that box thing?' she questioned through the door.

"Look, it's not important, can't you just let me go and be on my way?" said The Doctor, clearly annoyed.

"Nope, after you tell me I may consider releasing you but for now, don't even think about it," Jenny said in the manner of a gangster.

"You wouldn't believe me," The Doctor said in an even more annoyed tone.

"Try me," Jenny taunted. The Doctor told her everything. About the box, about him, about so many things. Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe he was right in saying she wouldn't believe him.

"Now can you please let me go, I am in really quite a hurry," said The Doctor. Jenny unlocked the door of the closet and The Doctor walked out.

"But please," begged Jenny "before you go, can you help me find out where my father…." Before Jenny could finish, a giant explosion outside interrupted her. It sounded like something crashing, hitting the ground, and then bursting into flames.

"Well that sounds like something interesting," said The Doctor, "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

"Sure! I mean," said Jenny, "I guess so."


	2. A Little Pet

**A Little Pet**

Jenny and The Doctor walked over to where they heard the sound. The Doctor seemed completely unafraid, and so did Jenny. The difference was The Doctor was not afraid, but Jenny was. Jenny was blown back when she saw The Doctor, and that shock made her brave. When Jenny was walked over to the neighbor's house, the shock had worn off and the fear rushed in. When they got there, they saw tons of little metal boxes. They were all open and empty, except for one. One was closed. "I think we should take a look," said The Doctor, still surprisingly cheerful.

"But what if there's something dangerous in there?" Jenny blurted out.

"Then we'll _deal _with it, Jenny" said The Doctor. Jenny felt like The Doctor was treating her like a good friend in a way. Jenny hoped The Doctor would take her with him after this was all done. The Doctor grabbed the lid of the box and threw it off. There was a little black, dragon like creature in the box. The creature was just over a foot long. Jenny screamed. So did the creature. "Stop screaming, both of you!" The Doctor scolded. They both immediately stopped screaming.

"Don't hurt me," said the creature, cowering.

"We're not going to hurt you," said The Doctor, "now tell me, what's you name?"

"Wellerost. I'm a Dragnot. I stowed away on this weird ship. It seemed like there was nothing alive on that ship. I heard something say they were gonna send these little box things down to the planet beneath, so I got in it so I could leave the ship." said the creature. Suddenly, Jenny felt brave again. She was so afraid of what would be in the box, and it just turned out to be a little helpless dragony thing.

"It's ok," said Jenny, her voice full of bravery, "we'll help you." She turned to The Doctor. "Doctor," she asked "can he maybe come along with us? Someone will eventually find him here, and then kill him out of fright!" The Doctor sighed.

"If you really feel worried about him," said The Doctor, "it won't hurt to take him. We need to get going though. I have the feeling whatever was in those boxes is not here to do good." Wellerost flew up and landed on Jenny's shoulder. "How will we find what was in the boxes, Doctor?" said Jenny.

"How about we go back to the Tardis, and think it over," said The Doctor.

"WHAT!?" screamed Jenny, "I GET TO GO INSIDE?!" She hoped she'd be The Doctor's companion, but she thought the dream was a bit far fetched. It seemed like her dream was coming true.

"What is 'The Tardis"", said Wellerost, "And who is this doctor guy anyways? Who's anybody around here?!"

"I'll tell you on the way," said Jenny. As Jenny was explaining everything to Wellerost, they started to walk towards The Tardis. As she was about to go in, she heard a sound from her mom's room.

"Ugh," said Jenny, " my mom's probably waking up and thinking I had been bumped off. Better go tell her I'm all right."

"Can I come? If she in trouble I can protect her!" said Wellerost.

"Fine," said Jenny, "but I'll probably end up saving you in the end."

"Oh yeah?" said Wellerost.

"Yeah," said Jenny.

"Will you just stop quarreling and get up there?" The Doctor said, feeling annoyed. His temper was really getting the better of him today.

"Fine, fine," said Jenny, a little offended, "Come'on, Wellerost."

"Call me if anything happens," said The Doctor. He sighed. He was only angry because he was worried about them. He felt like those boxes contained something very dangerous. "Why," he said, "why now? I was just trying to go on a vacation." Jenny and Wellerost went up to Jenny's mom's room, but she was still asleep.

"Then what was all that rustling?" said Jenny. Then they heard a noise from the office. Wellerost gulped. They creeped into the office.

"Nothing," said Jenny. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Wait," said Wellerost, "what's that on the computer?" Jenny started to walk towards the computer. There was a drop of liquid on it. She dipped her figure in it and looked at it.

"Blood," she said, shocked, "DOCTOR!"


End file.
